Friendship Forged from Insults
by bazzer
Summary: PG for some language. When Wanda gets in trouble with some jerk jocks, she gets help a new enemy, Rogue. Will friendship ensue?


OK, before you even begin to read this story.

I DO NOT GET WB! I know I'm deprived, but this means that I am not able to watch X-men: Evolution, meaning that I have not seen HeX Factor. So if Wanda's OOC, PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY! Thanks.

Wanda walked down the hall's of the school with her head held low and books clutched tightly to her chest. She hated all the stares people were giving her and slightly wish they'd all turn away. Maybe she could set fire to one. _Nah_, she thought, _I'll save that for my bestest-brother and his lovely friends_. She laughed mentally; _oh please you could drown in my pool of sarcasm._

She saw them up ahead, the group of stupid jocks. What was the leaders name again? Dumbass? Fitting, but, sadly, no, that wasn't right. Duncan, ya that's sounded about right.

Then she felt it; it was if the ground slipped beneath her. Her books went flying in one direction while her body went another. She landed in a disgruntled heap on the floor; the surrounding crowd's laughter taking sharp stabs at her self-esteem. She twisted around just as one of the jock straps pulled his foot back.

__

Oh he is sooo dead.

She made a move as if to stand, but soon found that her right ankle couldn't support her body weight. She should have found herself on the ground once again with idiotic laughter ringing in her ears, however she felt two strong arms catch her just before she crippled.

Her arm was slung carefully around the neck of her savior and Wanda turned to get a better look. Shoulder-length auburn hair with two white streaks hanging on either side of her face. Long black turtleneck and black jeans, with black combat boots and black leather gloves, and to top it all off was the special mixture of pale blush and dark lipstick and eye shadow. Wanda knew her, but just couldn't place it.

"Aww, look at the wittle gofhs banning togever. It's just so precious." The jock that had tripped Wanda laughed at Duncan's joke. Then continued it himself.

"Maybe they're starting their own little group like us. You know were the Jocks maybe they'll be the Goths."

Duncan started at his companion, that was so lame, his eyes said.

"No Sean," the other goth started, "if we every started a group it wouldn't be tah share a brain like ya'll."

This time Wanda enjoyed the laughter around her, as well as the blush of embarrassment and anger that covered Sean's cheeks. 

"Oh you're gonna die now, you-you damn goth bitch." He made a move towards them but the other girl stood her ground. Wanda had to admit she girl had guts, not to mention a wicked sense of humor.

"Damn goth bitch?" she questioned, "Is that the best you can come up with? Duncan," she changed her voice so that it almost sounded motherly, "are you hoggin' the brain again. Now ya know ya gotta share it with all ya little jocks boyfriend."

Now it was Duncan's turn to get angry.

"Listen you-you-"

"Are ya gonna call me a damn goth bitch too?"

He stuck his finger out at her, coming dangerously close to her face. "Your days are numbered," his voice was lethal and low.

"Ya know for that statement to have an effect ya have ta know how ta count," she stated rather matter-of-factly.

"What till I –I –I"

"Are ya'll gonna finish that 'cause Ah gotta class to go to before lunch is over."

"Watch you back," he growled. 

"Hey, Duncan." He turned to face her. "How do ya think Jean'll react if I told her about you and that cheerleader from South High? What was her name? Missy?"

He eyes widened and he quickly looked around to see if Jean was around to hear. "You wouldn't."

"Sugah, Ah hate you. Course Ah would."

With that statement he turned and left, still fuming, he was followed closely by the other jocks, which caused the crowd to thin around the two girls.

"Do you think you can walk or do you need me ta take ya ta the nurse?"

Wanda unslung her arm and did a small twirl on her right foot. She smiled and her companions amused look, "I make the impossible possible."

She nodded, "Ah know."

Wanda then realized where she' d seen the girl before. At the mall, with the X-men.

She stopped smiling; "You're an X-geek."

"Sadly. Ah mean don't get me wrong, they can be okay times, but they're just so-so-"

"Preppy?" Wanda added.

Rogue smiled slightly and nodded, "Preppy," she agreed.

"I never thought a X-gee," she stopped, "I mean X-man could be so-so"

"Non-judgmental?"

Wanda chuckled slightly, "Ya, exactly."

There was a small awkward silence. "So," Wanda started, "What's your name."

Rogue (because hopefully you know who it is) looked slightly confused, "Ya mean the boys didn't tell ya 'bout me? I almost feel unloved."

"Why would they know anything?"

"'Cause Ah was tha first female member of the Brotherhood."

Wanda pouted playfully, "You mean I'm not the first?"

"You've met Tabby haven't ya?"

"Ya," she admitted dully, "but I don't like her, so I really don't count her."

Rogue laughed, "Amen sista. The names Rogue."

"Wanda."

They shook hands.

"So what's it like living with the X-men?"

"It's ok, I could do without all the invasion of privacy, but I get to hang out with my brother, whom Ah haven't seen in a couple of years."

"Brother? Older or younger?"

"Twin actually. He's a literal demon. He's got tha ears, tha eyes, tha fangs, and tha tails too. Hell he's even got fur."

"Cool, my twin thinks he's God's gift to woman. And what's more, they agree."

Rouge laughed again, "Pietro, right."

"Gee, how'd you ever guess."

"Not sure actually. Ah always thought a sibling of Petey's would be…"

"An egotistical jackass?"

"Ah was going ta say annoying as hell, but sure."

They laughed again, as if they were old friends.

"You know, you're not that bad for an X-geek."

"And you're not that bad for being related to Pietro." They smiled then turned to face eachother.

"Friends?" Rogue asked offering her hand to Wanda."

"You know you'd be my first real friend in Bayville, well anywhere really?"

"It'd be an honor." 

They shook hands again, sealing their friendship.

sniff, sniff

So emotional.

Please Review.


End file.
